Crimsonopal
Crimsonopal is a pure white she-cat with blue-purple eyes and a flaming personality. She doesn't come on very often and was originally called Opalflower. Life Story Crimsonkit was born as a single kit to a black she-cat with flaming amber eyes named Shadowheart. The queen wanted nothing to do with kits and first tried to kill Crimsonkit, and she was almost caught, and then tried getting another queen to adopt her. Shadowheart’s mate, Soulflame, fought with his mate to keep Crimsonkit as their own, and ended up staying with her parents. Eventually, when Crimsonkit began to become too energetic to have around her, Shadowheart had her mother Heartsoul care for the young, growing kit. Crimsonkit and Heartsoul became very close over a course of a few moons, and then Heartsoul decided to move to the elders’ den, getting too sick to be a warrior any longer. As an apprentice, Crimsonpaw cared for the elder herself, keeping her nest clean, getting rid of ticks and fleas, and bringing her food and water. They were closer than ever before. Shadowheart was jealous because her daughter was getting all the attention, and not her. She and Soulflame had been fighting and many cats were starting to turn away from Shadowheart for she was becoming sour in personality. To become in control of her daughter, she began to make Crimsonpaw feel worthless and that she would never become a strong warrior, if one at all. It brought her down and she started to draw farther away from any other cats, bordering along the thoughts of becoming a loner. Then Heartsoul got sicker and Crimsonpaw started to care more and more about her. No matter what her mother said, Crimsonpaw began listening only to Heartsoul because the elder made her feel invincible. Soulflame just watched, sometimes backing up his only kit, but every problem Shadowheart caused, Soulflame would just walk away, hopelessly wishing he was stronger for his daughter. Then the day came when Heartsoul passed away, the large growth on her side unknown as to what it was. This didn’t stray Crimsonpaw from training harder and harder towards become a great warrior. She`s shown some skill in healing as well, after watching medicine cats tend to Heartsoul for so many moons. With the extra skill, she felt like she could do anything she wanted. Like every cat in the feline world, she made some mistakes. She started sneaking off to see a loner named Splash. They got very close and for a few moons were together, but after a while, when Crimsonpaw became older and earned her warrior name, Crimsonopal, Splash tried to do whatever he could to be with her. Her best friend, Buzzfox, who she had trained with her all through her whole apprenticeship, helped her find a way out. Splash was soon out of her life, and found out she had a soft spot of Buzzfox. They got together, but it didn’t last. Buzzfox found another and left Crimsonopal. She remembered how he had been there for her when Heartsoul had died, and now he was leaving her, breaking her heart. She had no one to turn to. Iceshadow was the only other friend she felt she had left in her life. Shadowheart continued destroying the little pride and courage Crimsonopal had, almost making her give up on her dreams. A new tom, one with bulky muscles and lush golden fur had joined the Clan. Everyone liked him, including Crimsonopal, but she was afraid of opening her heart to anyone ever again. He tried becoming friends with her, but she continuously pushed him away, until moons later, he announced his feelings to her. She couldn’t believe what happened, but everything she thought was wrong became right. They became mates and nothing is straying her from her dreams any longer. Shadowheart was cast from the Clan when she tried to kill Crimsonopal in secret, and Soulflame still holds strong for his daughter in the elders den. Lioncrash is a huge, fluffy, bulky, strong, brave, and proud golden tom with light blue eyes. He is the mate of Crimsonopal and the soon to-be father of her kits. Life Story Biggest of the litter, but not the strongest, Lioncrash was a part of a three kit litter and right away knew he wasn’t very welcome. The cats he lived with didn’t like differences, and if all kits are not the same size in a litter, the abnormal one was usually killed, or thrown out into the forest. His mother, Fernfrost wasn’t about to let her son be killed and, on her own, kept him and her other kits alive. When they all became apprentices, Lionpaw, and Scarpaw, were the only ones in the litter to survive a huge freeze among the ranks of FrostClan. Then they were on their own when Fernfrost died after catching a terrible bout of greencough that had also taken their father, Snakestrike, a couple moons before. Lionpaw and Scarpaw weren’t the same size. Scarpaw had become much bigger now and was training a lot. Lionpaw just stayed relaxed and did his best in training, but he didn’t fancy it. His mind could easily picture the movement of each move he was taught, and he could mimic it perfectly, but he wondered if in real battle if he would back down. When a pack of foxes attacked the Clan, he did not back down, not until he saw how his brother fought. Scarpaw didn’t try scaring the foxes off, but instead was killing them one by one. The blood that stained the camp floor for moons to come wouldn’t just be fox, but someday Clanmates. Lionpaw knew to be cautious of his brother. Sure enough, just after they became warriors, Lioncrash noticed that his brother wasn’t sitting at the silent vigil. Something didn’t feel right. That next morning, Froststar was found dead, brutally murdered, her last three lives taken from her. All evidence of who it had been was wiped clean. Lioncrash was tense for a very long time. Thornshard became the next leader, and for a few moons everything was peaceful. Another attack happened, this time on the new deputy, Frozenpath. All traces found were that of rogue, and soon enough there was an attack on the Clan. Scarflame said he had just returned from hunting, not carrying a single piece of prey when he joined in the attack. Lioncrash stayed to the shadows, seeking any Clanmates in desperate need of help, when he noticed his brother was attacking the rogues with sheathed claws. He attacked Scarflame with a snarl out of pure anger that his brother would betray the Clan this way. He knew Scarflame had killed the leader and then the new deputy as well. Lioncrash knew it wouldn’t be long before every Clanmate was dead, including himself. Lioncrash had barely touched Scarflame before the rogues fled and the Clan turned on him. Lioncrash was the one blamed for the deaths, with no one backing him up. Blue eyes flashing in hurt and betrayal, he fled from the Clan before they could lay a claw on his golden pelt. Not even Scarflame followed him, but it wasn’t long before they were face-to-face in battle once again. Lioncrash had joined a new Clan, BlogClan, following his dreams to a white she-cat in need of someone she could be close to without being hurt. When he found her, they both fell in love, something his Clan didn’t believe in. FrostClan had only believed in blue eyed, normal cats with no abnormal ablities. BlogClan was nothing like that, taking in even dogs and even a mountain lion cub. He knew this was where he belonged and soon he would have a family on the way. Then his brother came with a group of rogues that they call PureClan. Scarflame, well known as Scar, wasn’t leader, but being second in command was good enough for him at the moment. When Scar threatened Lioncrash’s new mate, Crimsonopal and their unborn kits, he fought his brother in a battle between both Clans, and finished it by ending Scar’s life. Lioncrash was free from any ties that cast him out as a loner. He believed now he would be at peace now. Now soon, there will be new additions to the Clan: kits of Crimsonopal and Lioncrash.